


[VID] Agent Peggy Carter - Short Skirt, Long Jacket

by Ultra



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Peggy Carter, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Inspired by Music, SSR Confidential Treat, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Music by Cake. Video clips from Agent Carter Seasons 1 & 2.Created as a treat, from a prompt/request by Redrikki, at the SSR Confidential exchange.





	[VID] Agent Peggy Carter - Short Skirt, Long Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/gifts).



> For Redrikki - saw your prompt and couldn't believe I never thought of doing this before. Just had to make the video whether I was assigned the task or not (and I wasn't!). Hope you like :)


End file.
